The Koopalings
The Koopalings are the first 7 "children" of Bowser, they usedto be in some MarioShames that you wont care about and they havent appeared in a game since 20 minutes from now, it is belived that Bowser Jr. overshadows them, but this is untrue since in reality, they have more fans than Waluigi, Pickle, Malleo, Nobody and Dub-ya. They claim to be haters but they are also Freaks due to their...Unusual habits. Stuff They Did Sonicman: The Black Knight Strangely they first made an appearance in Sonicman: The Black Knight as reucurring bosess, after they are defeated they poof and turn into flowers. They were later beaten up by Batman which caused them to go mad. In their first appearance they all looked like Penguins and all kept reapeaing the word bleooow over and over again. This maybe because Shigeru Miyamoto's pet rat is sometimes known as Sir Bleeoow Mcfredricinson toaster Septmberous Juliacovinson III Cardboard Mario: The Clogged Warp Pipe The Koopalings appear in this game doing strange stuff when the heroes come along and have a long borning battle with them. They all have the same moements and attacks and each does 29374 damage to you so Mario threw them into Milk but they somehow survived. They seemed to be made of polestyrine in the game instead of cardboard for some reason in the game. Larry did'nt appear. It was revealed in a future game that he had joined forces with Wario to defeat the Haters Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! 2 Larry made an appearance in Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! 2 as a boss on the Haters side. He fights you in Dinosaur Land by balancing on a Giant Goomba and trying to push the player in to a huge bowl of Custard. He hates Wario because he hypnotised him to make a pantomie with a bunch of moles. He gets kicked to the moon after you use a special uber attack 500 times. After this, Bowser locked him in a cuboard with Weegee. After 67 years in suspended animation they arived to be in another Shame... Mario And Luigi Superstar Shmaga In Mario And Luigi Superstar Shmaga, it turns out in a bizzre twist that they have sued Bowser for mistreatment and so Cackletta adopted them. But it turns out that she is even worse than Bowser so they run away. Mario and co. beat them up anyway and push them out of Bowser's giant Cookie fortress. Iggy attacks by chucking Weapons of mass destruction at you, Roy stabs you with fight heels, Wendy sits on you, Morton shoots with a gun at you, Ludwig chucks stuff from his hair at you, and Larry and Lemmy use kung fu. Bowser re-adopts them at the end of the story. Super Mario & Wario Moonshine In Super Mario & Wario Moonshine the Koopalings have joined the Elite Team o' Terror who are planing to defend Dolphin Island from Mario and Wario's rage. The Koopalings act pretty stupid in the game (Iggy and Lemmy having seizures, Larry And Morton Making a Freak-O-Tron.) They are all beaten up and forced to eat DINNER. Exactly why they joined the terrorist group is unknown, whether it was Bowser's orders or the promise of cheese, as we will never know. In the credits it shows Ludwig and Lemmy, the oldest enough to get girlfriends (according to Bowser), try and impress two Birdo's who end up getting stuck to Ludwig's hair. Personalities There are over 517 Koopalings althrough 509 of them are Mini-Bowsers who like Waffles and speak with French accents. The most prominent are the eight were talking about, the 8th can be found here. *Larry Koopa:(Cheatsy) If you mispronounce his nickname it sounds like "cheesy", likes tapdancing and swearing at old ladies. *Morton Koopa Jr.(Big Mouth) Yaps on an on about stuff Nobody cares about, is the don of the Junior Mafia Association. *Wendy O Koopa(Kootie Pi)Thinks she is the prettiest thing on the UnWorld but in fact is one of the ugliest. Is obeise and likes Wendy's. O is for octopus. *Iggy Koopa(Jump)Iggy is a homicidal murderer at age 13.57635836 and has successfully killed 5 Guys. Probably inherited his nerdyness from his dad. *Roy Koopa(Bull-E)Roy loves the ballet and prances about all day in a tutu, it is hard for him to make friends for he has fake intimidating mucles. *Lemmy Koopa(Thighs)Lemmy has a long backstory, involving clouds, revival, and living in a giant popcicle. He can conrol the forces of darkness. *Ludwig Von Koopa(Cookie)Haters claim he is a genius, while everyone else thinks he's kinda foolish. He likes Hannah Montana and eats stuff from his hair. Trivia *For a short while, Escargoon ate a poisonous fungi and belived he was a Koopaling until King Dedede sat on his head. *Lemmy is the smartest Koopaling, althrough Ludwig fanboys have tried to kill Lemmy and Iggy in order to make Ludwig the smartest. *Iggy and Lemmy are prone to seizures *They were sued for damage to Dolphin Island during the Battle Of Dolphin Island during Super Mario & Wario Moonshine where over 9000 people were killed. *Ludwig has some strange connection to Giga Bowser Category:Haters Category:Villains